Tricks und Legenden
Tricks und Legenden ist die fünfzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean bitten ihren Familienfreund und Jägerkollegen Bobby um Hilfe, nachdem sie wegen einiger grausamer und unerklärbarer Ereignissen auf einem örtlichen College-Campus ratlos sind. Bobby hat einen Verdacht bezüglich der Morde und dem immer schlimmer werdenden Bruderzwist. Handlung Mitten in der Nacht bemerkt ein Professor eine wunderschöne Frau vor dem Unigebäude. Er spricht sie an und sie thumb|250px fragt ihn, ob er sie wiedererkenne, was er verneint. Er lädt sie in sein Büro ein, nachdem diese ihn sprechen will. Sie gesteht, dass sie keine Studentin sei und daraufhin glaubt der Professor, dass sie seinetwegen gekommen sei und küsst sie. Plötzlich löst sich ihr Gesicht auf und der Professor weicht entsetzt zurück. Nachdem der Hausmeister gerade wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt ist, die er gerade verschlossen hat, schlägt der Professor hinter ihm auf den Beton auf. Die Winchester-Brüder versuchen, in einem Motelzimmer Nachforschungen über einen Fall anzustellen, doch dabei scheinen sie nicht voranzukommen, da sie sich gegenseitig anzicken. Ihr Gezanke wird von Bobby unterbrochen, den Sam angerufen hatte, da sie seine Hilfe brauchen, obwohl sie vermuten, dass er ihnen nicht glauben würde. Er bittet die beiden, alles von vorn zu erzählen. Sam beginnt und berichtet, dass sie sich als Lokalreporter ausgegeben haben, um den Mord des Professors zu untersuchen: Sam befragt zwei Studenten, woraufhin Jen erzählt, dass es eine berühmte Legende gäbe, in der sich eine Studentin in einen Professor verliebt haben soll und, nachdem dieser Schluss gemacht hat, habe sie sich aus dem Fenster gestürzt. Nach ihrem Tod soll sie nun in der Uni spuken und jeden, der sie sieht, erwartet der Tod. Sam erzählt Dean, der sich an der Bar betrinkt und eine Frau anmacht, von der Legende, und gibt zu bedenken, dass sie das Büro des Professors untersuchen sollten. Dean unterbricht Sam und äußert, dass es nicht so gewesen sei und erzählt die Geschehnisse aus seiner Sicht: thumb|left|250px Dean stößt mit der Frau, die nun eine Hochschulabsolventin ist, an, und befragt sie nach der düsteren Legende, allerdings kann sich diese nicht auf die Frage konzentrieren, da sie Dean so attraktiv findet, und küsst ihn. Sam unterbricht die beiden und wirft Dean vor, dass er die Sache nicht ernst genug nehme. Allerdings wendet sich Dean wieder der Schönheit zu und hört Sam nicht mehr zu. Sam erwidert, dass es auch so nicht abgelaufen sei. Daraufhin erkundigt sich Bobby, was mit den beiden los sei, da sie sich wie ein altes Ehepaar anzicken würden. Sam beruhigt Bobby und erzählt weiter. Die beiden Brüder untersuchen das Büro des Professors und Sam befragt den Hausmeister. Dieser erzählt, dass der Professor am Abend seines Todes nicht alleine gewesen sei und er nicht gesehen habe, wie die weibliche Begleitung das Haus wieder verlassen hat. Währenddessen stopft sich Dean Süßigkeiten in den Mund, die er im Büro des Professors findet. Dean unterbricht Sam und erklärt, dass er nicht so viele Süßigkeiten gegessen habe, wie Sam ihm andichten will. Sam erzählt weiter: Der Hausmeister äußert außerdem, dass es nicht das erste Mal gewesen sei, dass der Professor mit einem Mädchen in seinem Büro verschwunden ist. Sam und Dean kehren zu ihrem Motelzimmer zurück und Sam versucht, auf seinem Laptop etwas über das Gebäude oder die Legende herauszufinden, als er bemerkt, dass sein Laptop auf der Pornoseite Casa Erotica eingefroren ist. Bobby unterbricht Sam und fragt, ob er dennoch etwas über das Gebäude oder die Selbstmörderin herausfinden konnte. Sam erwidert, dass er nichts Auffälliges gefunden habe, es sich also nicht um Spuk handeln könne. Dean erklärt, dass sie dennoch etwas Verrücktes herausgefunden haben, das sie selbst nicht glauben können. Ein Student läuft vor dem Unigebäude entlang, als er Geräusche hört und plötzlich von einem hellen Licht eingehüllt und nach oben gezogen wird. Sam und Dean befragen Curtis und dieser erklärt, dass er einen Blackout hatte und Zeit verloren habe. Nachdem er wieder aufgewacht ist, standen um ihn herum Außerirdische, die Tests an ihm durchgeführt haben und danach musste er mit einer von ihnen tanzen. Danach haben sich Sam und Dean den Ort angeschaut, an dem das UFO Curtis entführt haben soll, und sie sehen auf dem Rasen einen großen Brandfleck. Danach befragen sie Curtis' Zimmergenossen und plötzlich wird Sam extrem emotional und nimmt diesen in den Arm. Sam wirft Dean vor, dass es so nie gewesen sei. Curtis' Freund erzählt außerdem, dass Curtis ihr Verbindungsausbilder war und es geliebt habe, sie zu quälen. Wieder im Hotelzimmer sucht Sam nach seinem Laptop, doch er kann ihn nirgends finden und wirft Dean vor, dass er ihn irgendwo versteckt habe. Er droht ihm an, dass er seinen Impala kaputt machen würde. Bobby fragt Dean, ob er Sam´s Laptop genommen hat, doch er verneint dies erneut. Sam und Dean erklären, dass es ein weiteres Opfer gegeben habe, allerdings haben sie dies nur aus den Beweisen rekonstruiert. Es handelt sich um einen Forscher, der an Tierversuchen gearbeitet hat. Der Forscher verlässt das Unigebäude und sieht in einem Gully eine Golduhr schimmern, als er versucht sie thumb|250px herauszufischen, wird er von etwas angegriffen. Sam und Dean brechen in die Leichenhalle ein und untersuchen die wenigen Überreste des Forschers. Dabei findet Sam eine Alligatorschuppe und erklärt, dass es eine typische Legende sei, dass ein Alligator in den Abwasserkanälen lebt. Sam und Dean beschließen, dass sie getrennt die Kanäle durchsuchen. Wenig später steigt Dean aus einem Gully heraus und findet seinen demolierten Impala in einer Gasse stehen. Neben dem Wagen findet er Sams Geldklammer. Zurück im Hotel spricht er Sam darauf an, doch dieser weist jede Schuld von sich und es kommt zu einer Kabbelei zwischen den beiden. Bobby unterbricht die beiden und gibt zu bedenken, dass in ihrem Fall nur ein "Trickster" am Werk sein könne, der daran Freude habe, Unfug anzustellen. Bobby erklärt, dass ein Trickster ein Halbgott sei, der Dinge aus dem Nichts erschaffen und diese auch genauso schnell wieder verschwinden lassen kann. Sein Ziel sei es, den Menschen eine tödliche Lehre zu erteilen. Sam und Dean begreifen, dass nur der Hausmeister der Trickster sein konnte. Eben dieser sitzt gerade in seiner Wohnung und blättert die "Weekly World News" durch. Er sucht nach Anregungen für seinen nächsten Streich, dann erschafft er sich zwei spärlich bekleidete Frauen. Sam und Dean sind erneut im Unigebäude und während Dean mit dem Hausmeister die oberen Büros untersucht, durchsucht Sam den Spind des Hausmeisters, wobei er die "Weekly World News" findet. Dean glaubt sofort, dass der Hausmeister der Trickster sei, doch Sam will vorsichtshalber noch dessen Wohnung untersuchen, während Dean das Gebäude observieren soll. thumb|left|250px In der Dunkelheit betritt Dean allein das Unigebäude. Als er dem Ursprung der Musik nachgeht, findet er einen Lesesaal, in dem ein großes Bett steht, auf dem sich wiederum zwei Schönheiten räkeln. Die beiden Frauen versuchen, ihn zu verführen, doch Dean geht nicht darauf ein und der Trickster erklärt ihm, dass dies ein Friedensangebot sein soll, da er wisse, dass Sam und Dean Jäger sind. Doch Dean will nicht zulassen, dass er weiter mordet und nun betreten auch Bobby und Sam den Raum. Der Trickster begreift, dass die drei ihn reingelegt haben. Allerdings erschafft der Hausmeister schnell einen Kettensägenmörder, der sich auf Sam stürzt. Währenddessen wird Dean von den beiden Damen angegriffen, sehr zur Belustigung des Tricksters. Dean schafft es allerdings, sich wieder hochzurappeln und dem Hausmeister einen Pflock ins Herz zu rammen. Daraufhin machen sich die drei schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub. Währenddessen betritt eine Person den Lesesaal und lässt die Leiche verschwinden. Es handelt sich um den echten Trickster, der seine Imitation verschwinden lässt. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Gabriel *Arthur Cox Vorkommende Wesen *Trickster (Erzengel) Musik *'Walk Away' von The James Gang *'Next To You' von Junk Food *'Brenda and Me' von The Rhythm Machine *'Lady In Red' von Chris DeBurgh *'Can't Get Enough of Your Love Babe' von Barry White Zitate :Sam: Kannst du das leiser machen? Bitte?!? :Dean: Ja aber na klar... ::Dean dreht die Musik lauter. ---- ::Dean erzählt wie es war... oder auch nicht war. :Dean: Sam, bitte gib uns noch einen kleinen Augenblick, ja? :Sam: Dean wir haben keine Zeit für dein blah blah blah blah... Blah, blah blah blah blah. Blah! ::Zurück in der Realität :Sam: Ja genau so wars... So rede ich doch gar nicht! :Dean: Doch, ich finde schon. ---- :Sam: Haben sie gesehen was passiert ist? ::Dean nimmt sich was aus der Essensschale :Hausmeister: Nein, ich hab ihn nur raufgehen sehen... Naja, ein Mädchen war bei ihm. ::Dean stopft sich mit den Süßigkeiten zu. :Dean: Ach komm ich hab vielleicht 1 oder 2 gegessen... :Sam: Lass es mich doch einfach erzählen! ---- :Curtis: Sie haben mich befummelt. :Sam: Befummelt? (grinst) :Curtis: Ja immer wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und dann noch mal... :Dean: Igitt... :Curtis: Und es kommt noch schlimmer. :Dean: Was kann denn noch schlimmer sein? :Curtis: Sie haben mich gezwungen Blues zu tanzen... ::Alle sind sprachlos ---- :Sam: Also, du und dieser Curtis, ihr wohnt im selben Haus? :Typ: Ja. :Dean: Du hast gehört was ihm passiert ist? :Typ: Ja, er sagte es waren Aliens, aber was solls. Ist ja egal. :Sam: Hör zu Mann. Ich weiß, dass alles muss sehr schwer sein. :Typ: Ähm... nicht unbedingt. :Sam: Aber ich will das du weißt... ich bin für dich da, du tapferer kleiner Soldat. Ich spüre deinen Schmerz, komm her. (Sam umarmt den Typen) Du bist zu wertvoll für diese Welt. ::zurück in der Realität :Sam: Das habe ich nie gesagt! :Dean: Du sagst doch immer so`n Scheiß! Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Tall Tales (Lügengeschichten) *'Spanisch:' Leyendas urbanas (Städtische Legenden) *'Französisch:' Frères ennemis (Feindliche Brüder) *'Italienisch:' Storie incredibili (Unglaubliche Geschichten) *'Portugiesisch:' Exagerado (Übertriebenes) *'Psolnisch:' Nieprawdopodobne historie (Unglaubliche Geschichten) *'Tschechisch:' Báchorky (Geschichte) *'Ungarisch:' A szemfényvesztő (Der Gaukler) *'Finnisch:' Uskomattomia juttuja (Erstaunliche Dinge) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02